Jackie Days
by kristygirl4u
Summary: Jackie Rodowsky's life is tiring sometimes at thirteen. But when he finds his true love, what does he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jackie? Jackie! Jackie Rodowsky, answer me!" my teacher yelled at me.

"What? What was the question again?" I asked looking dazed. Well, maybe I was. But just a little.

"What is the area of this figure?" Mrs. Reedham asked again. I knew she was impatient.

"Um, 67?" I guessed.

"Correct," Mrs. Reedham answered looking very shocked. I had guessed, but I still got it right. That's the thing with me. I just look at the numbers and my brain seems to put them together.

By the way, I'm Jackie Rodowsky, and I'm a boy. People always think that Jackie is a girl name. But for me it isn't. I got used to that name since I was 2. Now, I'm almost 13, and this week is the last week of school, and then summer vacation! I can't wait! No more books, no more homework, and no more of The Ham. That's what I named Mrs. Reedham. She even acts like a ham. Oh! I guess I'd better pay attention now in class, since The Ham is staring at me.

After the bell rang for us to go home, I walked by Margo's homeroom. Who's Margo? Well, you probably heard about her from reading Kristy's baby-sitting diary, or whatever it is. Margo Pike is well, sort of my girlfriend. I mean we sometimes go to the movies or to dinner, but nothing really serious. Anyway, she's pretty beautiful with her light brown hair and light brown eyes. She looks kind of like Mary Anne Spier. Oh my gosh, I bet you're very confused by now. Ok, let me start introducing myself again.

I'm Jackie Rodowsky and I'm almost 13. Well, I'm turning 13 the last day of the school year, so you could consider me already 13. My brothers are Shea, he's 15, and Archie, he's 10. Shea's in Stoneybrook High School (or SHS), I'm in 7th grade at Stoneybrook Middle School (or SMS), and little Archie's going to 5th, at Stoneybook Elementary School (or SES). Is that to hard to remember? And I still didn't finish with my siblings. I have another little sister, Annemarie, but she's just 4. Mom's hoping to have another child so Annemarie would not be the only sister, but I keep telling Mom that she's too old to have children anymore. And again, who's Margo? She' a girl my age that lives a block away from me. As I said, she's like my girlfriend, but not exactly. She has 7 siblings. And the thing, is that she has 3 other sisters, and four brothers. Claire, the youngest, is 11, Margo is 12 ½, Nicky's 14, and I hang out with him a lot, Vanessa, she's 15, then, the best part, the triplets! Adam, Jordan, and Byron are all 16. But they're awesome. And last, Mallory, and she's 17. As I said, I was going to walk Margo back home. I feel it's not safe for her to be out alone.

Who's Kristy? Well, six years ago, she formed The Baby-Sitters Club, and her friends all baby-sat me and other kids, but Kristy was always my favorite. She had this thing for me. Like when I got my hand stuck in a jar, she just laughed. When I popped a basketball (don't ask how. I still don't know), and other times. I'm not the Walking Disaster anymore. That's the nickname The Baby-Sitters Club gave me because I was suck a klutz. It took me two years to find out the nickname. And Mary Anne is one of Kristy's best friends. She's really pretty, only too bad she's 19. Way too old for me. Besides, she has Logan (my favorite boy-sitter. (well, my only boy-sitter) ), and she really likes him. They said that in two years they want to get married. I'm not thinking about marriage right now. Not even kissing. Once in a while, maybe like a little kiss, but not too much. Hey, I'm a boy. I'm still getting used to the idea of dating. But dating, is still ok.

Back to Margo. So many things have happened this year at SMS. I can't even believe it. Well, the best part, was that Margo and I started liking each other. Boy, must I look weird to go out with a girl that has brown hair. I have reddish-orange hair (though it gets darker every year), a few freckles, and a charming smile. At least, that's what Margo said.

Well, that day, I asked her, "Do you want me to walk you home?" and then smiled that 'charming' smile.

"Yes. I'm fine with that," she said and smiled back, and I couldn't resist kissing her on the cheek.  
"May I be of your assistance?" I asked while put my hands out so I could carry her books.

"You may," Margo said and gave me her books, and linked her arm with mine, when we got out of the school building. "So, what did you want to ask me?" she asked. Oh. So that was why I really wanted to walk her home. I usually do things with actually thinking why. Hmm. What did I want to ask her? Oh, yea.

"Um, so, do you want to go to the Final Fling with me?" I asked her gently. The Final Fling was a dance held at the end of each school year at SMS.

"I'd love to," she answered.

"You mean, you'll go?" I was surprised that she answered so quickly. Probably because I've never asked her to a dance before. We've just been dating for about a month.

"Yes. I've never actually been asked to a dance. So, I'm thrilled. Well, probably at the dance I've danced but not"-

"Margo! You're doing it again. Your talking more than you're supposed to!" I exclaimed and started laughing.

"Oops. Sorry, Jackie. But it's not even my fault that I talk so formal. I suppose one day I will talk like a human being," Margo said with a sigh, then blushed. I hated seeing her so sad. It's true. She took an elementary course on "having manners", but she learned much more than that. She almost talks like Janine Kishi, Claudia's much older sister. (Claudia is Kristy's friend.) I think it's cute how she talks like that, but she doesn't listen to me. Do I sound girl-crazy? Well, you might say 'yes'. I guess I do sound girl-crazy, but Margo's my first almost-girlfriend, so I'm really serious about her. I wouldn't want to do anything to break up our friendship.

"Well, we're here. See you tomorrow. Oh! And do you want to go to the movies on Saturday? We could go to Redbud after if you want to," I asked hopefully.

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow, and then. Love you. Bye," Margo said and waved to me. I waited until she entered into her house. Love you? I think she's more serious about me then I thought. I guess I'll have to try harder. Maybe I should ask Mary Anne. And then Logan. They know about true love more than anyone I know. Even Kristy doesn't have a boyfriend. Well, they're sort of like me and Margo. Kristy and Bart Taylor do like each other. But in a special way. I decided tomorrow should be the day to ask Mary Anne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Go Figure! That's my favorite saying. I'm not sure why. Well, today was a typical Jackie day, I guess. Fine, I'll admit it. It was horrible! I woke up late for school (again), I tripped on a rock and tore a hole in my pants, while I was carrying Margo's books, they fell by accident, and at night I went to sleep with my shoes on and Mom almost killed me.

Beep, beep, beep! My alarm clock sounded. I looked at the time. 8:30?!

"Oh, no!" I said out loud. "I'm late again!"

I found my favorite jeans, my normal school shirt, and my "Krushers" cap and shoes. Yup, I still have them. I grabbed my backpack and ran to school. I wasn't exactly looking where I was going, because the next thing I knew, I landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. I looked down at my knees. There was a huge hole there.

I ran all the way to school without stopping. The moment I opened the doors, I ran to my locker to get my science books. I kept on thinking about what I was going to say to Mary Anne. Hmm. Oh, well. I'm going to have lots of time in science class.  
The day dragged on, slowly. I thought it would never end. I finally realized that it was over, when Margo came up to me and asked, "What are you doing after school?"

"Oh, um, today? Well, I'm going to um, ask someone a very important question. So I'm well, really busy. Sorry. Why?" I asked, while blushing.

"Oh, well, I needed some help with a project. But if you're busy, then, it's ok. Tomorrow, perhaps?" she asked. I was guessing that Margo was pretty bummed.

"Sure, no problem. What time?"

"Say, six?"

"I'll be there."

"Great."

I had to be at Mary Anne's at three thirty. Now, it was three twenty. So I grabbed my backpack (again), and skedaddled out of there.

When I got to Mary Anne's, I knocked gently on the door. I had to prove that I'm not the Walking Disaster anymore.

"Yes?" Mary Anne called out from the other side of the door. "May I help you?" she asked with a giggle. I'd know that giggle anywhere.

"Aww, Mary Anne, quit fooling around. You know it's me," I said.

"Sure thing, Jackie," she said and opened the door.

When we had settled down on chairs, she asked me, "Anything to drink? Water, soda?"

"No thanks, Mary Anne. You work enough as it is," I said trying to act like a gentleman.

"Oh, really? Since when are you so careful, Jackie?" Mary Anne asked with narrow eyes. I knew she was teasing, though.

"Mary Anne. I'm not seven anymore. I'm thirteen. I'm not the Walking Disaster anymore," I said and crossed my arms.

"Oh, Jackie!" she said and started laughing. "SO, what did you want to ask me?"

I blushed deep red, "Well, um, uh, I was, I was wondering…well…"

"Jackie, spill it!"

"I was wondering. Um, how can you tell when someone's in love? I mean, how do you detect true love?" I asked, though I couldn't look into Mary Anne's eyes. She made enough nervous as it is.

"Is it about you and Margo?" she asked gently. Mary Anne never tries to get anyone angry or anything. She takes everything so seriously though.

"Well, well, yeah," I said and played with my fingers.

"Hmm, well, the first thing to do is to make sure that Margo loves you," she said.

"I am sure."

"Then, you have to do what you're doing now, for a while. Be yourself, ask her out and stuff," Mary Anne continued.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Somehow, this didn't seem right.

"Yup, positive. I should know. Logan and I have been dating for years!" she said.

"Ok, then. I guess that's all. Thanks, bye!" I said with a wave.

Mary Anne opened the door for me. "No problem. And Jackie, whenever you have a problem. You could just ask me. I'll help you in any way I can," she said.

"Sure thing. Thanks again!" I called out.

And that's that. That was my weirdo day. But, I guess going to Mary Anne for help was worth it. It worked out pretty good. I even felt relieved. Well, I guess I should continue on with Margo as it already was. It sounded like the best plan for now. Now you know what go figure means. Only nobody could 'go figure' Jackie Rodowsky.


End file.
